


Break Through

by LadyBookwormWithTeeth



Series: Cherry Verse [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Back Scratches, F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBookwormWithTeeth/pseuds/LadyBookwormWithTeeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumple reacts to a little scratch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Through

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: MaddieBonanaFana
> 
> Part of a drabble meme that is still going on at my tumblr.

Belle traced a finger on the long scratches on his back. Three little marks she had left behind that were healing just before her eyes.

“I thought your skin was thicker,” she remarked.

“You are very persistent,” Rumpelstiltskin replied, his back to her.

She turned on her side to watch him, fingers still examining the scratches, even though they were not there anymore. It was a little disappointing that he could heal himself so quickly. How exciting it was to know she could leave a mark on his skin, just as he left on hers many times before. It would make him think of her every time he felt that sharp sting on his back. If others found out, they would know she was the one to brand him and that no one else but her could claim such right.

“I'm sorry,” she said. “I got carried away.”

He didn't acknowledge her apology.

“Do you want me to go?”

“I didn't know that I could still feel it.”

Belle frowned, but didn't move from her place in his bed. “Feel what?”

“Pain,” he answered.

“I'm sorry.”

This time, he shrugged, but Belle didn't believe his indifference. The fact that he refused to turn around and face her indicated her little scratches were far from nothing. Even his orgasm had felt different to her, the way he held on to the headboard and groaned inside her ear as he buried himself deeper between her legs. Tonight, there was nothing holding him back.

Belle said, “Did I hurt you too much?”

This time, Rumpelstiltskin almost laughed. “You give yourself too much credit.”

She smiled, even though he couldn't see her. “Did it feel good?”

Underneath her fingertips, his muscles tensed. He turned on his back and looked at the ceiling. Belle pulled back her hand and waited.

“Do you need to stay any longer?” he asked “Or can you go back to your room?”

As a rule – one he had written into her contract, so that there would be no room for complaints or confusion – Belle was only allowed to sleep in his room if he asked her to, or if she needed him to care for her after sex, physically or mentally. It seemed that neither was the case tonight. He wanted to be alone.

She collected her robe from the floor and wrapped herself in it.

For good measure, she said, “I'll be in my bedroom, in case you need me.”

But it was a pointless offer. He didn't seek her for the rest of the night.


End file.
